It Must Have Been Love
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Jaylin Morrow is sick and tired of the way she's being treated by her step brother and the man she loves. It was the last straw and she leaves Charming to stay with her half brother. But what happens when she's around her ex? SOA/F&TF X-over! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello peeps! It is I, yet again, with another SOA - Fast and Furious story! And yes, it's completely AU of course! This one will be a little different from the other one I'm working on, but it'll be great! I'm just throwing in my own stuff in here and I'll wing it. Some will be from the show and some will be from the movie, so I hope you all will like it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R! You guys rock!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy and NOTHING from The Fast and the Furious... just my OC's.

* * *

...Chapter 1...

Jaylin Morrow or 'Jay' is what she's known by, was hanging out in her backyard, in nothing but a sports bra and tiny shorts. It had been raining, on and off, for the past two days. The clouds were dark and it was gloomy, an appropriate setting to go with the way she was feeling, plus there was a little thunder rumbling every so often, but Jaylin didn't care if she was soaked or that she was freezing her ass off.

About an hour and a half ago, she buried Cody, her four year old Beagle, she got for Christmas, from her half brother Brian, before he moved away. Brian didn't really keep in contact with Jaylin and Cody was the only thing she had that reminded her of Brian.

When Jaylin went out for her morning walk, Cody darted out in the street, and got ran over by a taxi; Cody died instantly. Jaylin couldn't believe it, plus the taxi driver didn't even stop to see what was hit, he just kept on going, and Jaylin was too distraught to see the license plate number on the car.

After Jaylin calmed down a little, she picked him up, took him to the backyard, and dug a hole, three feet or so deep, under her willow tree. She buried Cody and she's been out there ever since, staring down at loose soil and the little white cross sticking up from the ground, silently crying.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Happy groaned, snapping his phone shut.

"What's up?" Jax nodded his head.

"Your sister, she's not answering her house phone or her cell phone, her ass was supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Maybe she's asleep." he shrugged, then Happy glared. "Alright, let's go check on her." then both of them walked out of the clubhouse.

"Finally, the rain stopped." Happy shook his head, getting on his bike.

Juice and Chibs jogged up to them. "Where ye off to, Jackie Boy?" Chibs asked.

"To check on Jay... she's not answering her phones."

"We'll go with you." Juice nodded, then him and Chibs got on their bikes, and the four of them rode out of T - M.

...

They pulled up to Jaylin's house, ten minutes later, and parked their bikes. "Goddamn rain." Happy groaned, getting off of his bike, feeling the rain drops sprinkle on the top of his head. "Her car's here." he pointed, walking up to the door, then he knocked, and got no answer.

"I have a key."

Happy glared at Juice. "Why the hell do you have a key to my womans house and I don't?"

"She gave it to me, just in case." Juice took it off his key ring and put it in Happy's hand. "But here, it's all yours."

Happy stared at him for a few more seconds, then unlocked the door, and walked in, with the guys behind him. "Jay?" Happy called out. "Jay." still no answer, it was a little too quiet for them.

"Cody's not even barking." Jax pointed out. "He's always barking."

"Guys." Juice started. "There's blood on the kitchen floor." both Happy and Jax pulled out their guns, then went looking through the whole house, but came up empty.

"Aye." Chibs nodded his head towards a window. "She's in the backyard."

"What?" Happy looked out and saw her standing underneath the tree, looking down at the ground. "What the fuck is she doing?" he asked out loud, before walking outside. "Jay." he called out, wondering why she was wearing little clothing. "Jay." he called out again, as the guys followed behind him, then they saw her staring at a white cross sticking out of the ground. "Answer me, Woman."

Jaylin slowly turned around to face them, then their eyes widened, when they saw blood on her clothes. "What happened, Jay?" Jax asked, as she looked back at the ground. "Who's blood is that?"

"Cody's dead." she said, softly.

Happy raised his eyebrow, he wasn't sure he heard her right. "What?"

"CODY'S FUCKING DEAD!" she screamed. "A piece of shit taxi driver ran him over and kept on going!" Happy glared at her for yelling at him, but hearing what happened to the Christmas gift she got from the brother she hardly sees, he let it slide.

"Shit." Jax groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

"Did you happen to get the license plate number?"

"No, Juice." she glared at him. "I was too busy looking at my dogs guts smashed all over the fucking road."

Juice was taken aback, then before he could respond, Jax spoke. "Look, Jay... we understand you're upset and pissed, but you don't have to take it out on any of us."

"Then leave."

"How 'bout you go inside and put some clothes on."

Jaylin glared at Happy, then crossed her arms over her chest. "This is _my_ house and I'm in _my_ backyard... I think I'm entitled to wear whatever _I_ want."

Happy got into her face. "You need to calm the fuck down and stop being a bitch, because it's getting you nowhere, and last time I checked, you're the one with my crow." he poked at the infamous crow in the middle of her chest. "Which means, you gotta listen to what I tell you."

"Last time I checked, we're not in the nineteen fifties, and we're not in the middle east, so stop talking to me as if we were."

Happy bawled his fist, clenching his teeth. He wasn't going to hit Jaylin, but he'd hit the closest thing to him. Seconds later, Jax pulled Happy by his cut, then he punched her tin shed as hard as he could, and made a huge dent.

"Hap's right, Jay... you need to calm down."

Jaylin glared at Jax, then stared back at the ground for a couple more seconds, then glared back at Happy. "You know... for that Old Lady rule, it doesn't apply when you see the man that promised he'd never sleep with another crow-eater, and then he does it again, two days later, breaking said promise."

Happy rubbed his hand over his head. "I'm sorry, Jay... alright?"

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cut it."

"Fuck this." Happy started walking away. "I'm not dealing with this bullshit. When you cool off, you let me know."

"Then leave, you selfish asshole... _we_ don't need you!" she yelled, making him stop in his tracks for a second. He shook his head, and walked back into the house.

Jax looked at Juice. "Go and make sure he does nothing stupid."

"Okay." he nodded, then walked into the house.

A few minutes later, both guys and Jaylin heard the two motorcycles leaving, then Jax turned his attention to his pissed off step sister. "What do you mean we? Who's we?" as he was about to ask her again, his cell phone rang. "Shit." he groaned, taking it out of his pocket, and flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"I need you to reach out to Otto... there's gonna be some heavy shit headed our way."

"A'ight, Clay, I'll take Chibs with me."

"Okay, then we'll meet at church in two hours."

"You got it." Jax told him before snapping his phone shut. "Jay, we have to go... will you be okay?"

"Yep."

Chibs gave Jaylin a kiss on her forehead. "Sorry, about Cody, Love." she nodded, then looked back down.

"We'll deal with this later." Jax called out, before him and Chibs went back into the house.

Jaylin listened to them leave, then she walked into the house. "We won't be dealing with anything later, I'm fucking out of here." she muttered, then went into her closet, grabbed a few suitcases, and started packing her clothes.

* * *

A/N: So there's chapter 1! Hope you liked it and of course, don't forget to R&R! Thank you, Kiddos!


	2. Chapter 2

...Chapter 2...

Jax, Opie, and Juice went back to Jaylin's later that evening. They parked their bikes behind her car, and went into the house. "Jay!" Jax called out. "Jay?" but same as earlier, he got no answer. "Jaylin!" he yelled, then him and the guys went searching though out the house, and came up with nothing. They even checked the backyard, but she wasn't there either.

"Jax!" Opie yelled, from inside her bathroom. "Come take a look at this."

Him and Juice walked in, then saw a piece of paper taped to the mirror. "Jesus Christ, Jay." Jax took out his cell phone, and dialed a number.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Hap... you need to get to Jaylin's, now."

"For what?"

"She left a note and she's gone."

"Gone where, Jax?"

"Don't know, just get here."

"Fine." Happy said, before hanging up on him. He groaned as he got out of the bed and started getting his clothes back on.

"Where you going, Baby?"

Happy didn't answer, he just finished getting dressed, then as he put his cut back on, he glared at the crow-eater. "Don't worry about it what I'm doing, you do whatever it is you do, and get the fuck out of my room." her jaw dropped as Happy walked out, slamming the door behind him.

...

Happy walked into Jaylin's house and saw the guys sitting on the couches. "You said that Jay's gone." he stared at Jax. "Her car's in the drive way."

"She ain't here, Man." Opie shook his head. "_That_ car might be here, but her other one isn't."

"Read this." Jax held out a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Happy asked, snatching it out of his hand.

"Just read it." Jax nodded, then Happy stared at him for a few seconds, before looking at it.

_"If you are reading this, then that means I'm gone. I'm sick and tired of feeling like I don't matter, especially to the people that supposedly loves or cares about me, and it's mainly Jax and Happy. First of all, Jax, I may not be your flesh and blood, but I'm your sister in every way that should count, and I'm not sure why you treat me the way you do, but it's not right. _

_As for you, Hap, you can go out and fuck all the crow-eater whores that you want, because I know damn well, regardless what I say or what promise you make, you'll just go fuck them anyway. So with me gone, you have absolutely NOTHING holding you back, it's really what you wanted, since you don't seem to want me. _

_I'm not telling any of you where I'm going or where I'm at, just know that we'll be fine, and if you try to look for me, I'll leave before you get the chance to find me. Tell Daddy that I'm sorry, but I had to do this. I hope the club, what's left of my family, and my friends have a good life. - Jaylin."_

Happy couldn't believe what he just read, the paper slipped from his fingers and he plopped down on the recliner, with his head in his hands. Him as well as Juice, Opie, and Jax were at a loss for words, not knowing what to do about this situation, or how they'd tell Clay, that is only daughter had taken off.

* * *

Jaylin stood in front of the door, with her purse, and laptop case in hand, and took a few deep breaths, before ringing the doorbell, because she didn't know what to expect.

About a minute later, the door opened, followed by a "Ho...ly shit."

"Hey, Rome." she smiled. "Is my brother here?"

"Brian's out with Mia and Dom." he grabbed Jaylin by her wrist and pulled her inside the house. "Come in, girl." he gave her a hug. "We've missed you."

"Yeah." she nodded, letting go. "I missed all of you too."

"Go sit down, I'll take this." After Rome grabbed her stuff and put it on the recliner, he went into the kitchen

"Thanks." Jaylin walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Rome came back with two beers, then sat down next to Jaylin. "You want one?"

"No, thanks." she shook her head.

"Okay, more for me." he took a sip. "So... what is Miss Jaylin Morrow doing here in San Diego?"

"I just needed to get away for a while."

"How's Cody?"

"He died." she looked down. "This morning."

"Seriously? How?"

"I was gonna go outside for my morning walk and Cody darted out into the street." she looked back up at Rome. "He got ran over by a taxi and the son of a bitch kept on going."

"I'm sorry, Jay."

"Thanks." she gave him a weak smile.

"So, what's been going on? Where you living at?"

"Up north in Charming."

"Charming." he took another sip. "Right... so how's everything up there?"

"Well, both my step brother and now ex boyfriend are assholes."

Rome sat up straight. "Who's ass do I need to kick, Girl?"

"Nobody's Rome, I took care of it, but thanks anyway."

"A'ight." he nodded. "The offer will always be on the table, if you need someone to get a beat down."

"Okay." she paused, then looked around. "How's everyone?"

Rome raised his eyebrow. "Everyone or just Dom?"

Jaylin glared at him, then sighed. "I mean everyone."

"Well." he chuckled. "Brian and Mia are still trying to work things out, Dom's been a mess since Letty left him, Han went to Tokyo for a minute, but should be back soon, and as for me." he leaned back in the couch. "I'm just livin' and lovin' life."

"Oh, that's good... and my mother?"

"She met Rick, who is a seventy-five year old millionare, and married him within two weeks, plus moved to North Carolina with him."

Jaylin scoffed. "I knew mom was a gold digger and I'm totally not surprised."

Rome laughed. "Yeah, well, what can you do." he shrugged. "Whatever floats her boat as long as she's happy, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." she sighed.

A few minutes later, the door swung open, then Brian, Dominic, and Mia walked in. "Rome, who's silver Skyline is out..." Brian stopped in his tracks, seeing who was sitting on the couch. "Side."

"Jay?" Mia looked surprised. "Is that really you?"

"Uh-huh." she nodded, locking eyes with Dominic, who had his jaw dropped to the ground. "I just came for a visit." she shrugged, then gave Brian a hug. "So, didja miss me?"

"Of course, I did." he said, letting go.

"Hey, Girly." Mia smiled and gave her a hug. "How have you been?"

"I've been better."

Mia let go and gave her a funny look. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's not important." Jaylin waved her hand, then noticed Rome slightly rolling his eyes. She shot a look at him and he just shook his head.

Brian brought a few beers from the kitchen. He handed one to Dominic and Rome, then held one in front of Jaylin. "You want one?"

"No, thanks."

"Yeah." Rome scoffed. "I offered her one earlier, but she didn't take it."

Brian shrugged, then sat down on the couch. "So, how long are you staying?"

"Oh, I don't know... how long will you let me stay?"

"As long as you want." Dominic spoke for the first time, since they walked in.

"Okay." Brian nodded. "As long as you want."

"Thanks." she smiled.

Brian, Mia, and Rome exchanged glances, then Rome stood up. "How 'bout we go get your stuff."

Jaylin threw her keys at Brian. "There's some in the trunk and in the back seat."

"Okay." he nodded, then him, Mia, and Rome walked out of the house.

"So." Jaylin started, breaking the awkward silence. "How have you been?"

Dominic rubbed his head and chuckled. "I've been okay... how 'bout you?"

"Well, Cody died this morning."

"The one the Brian got you?"

"Yeah." she looked down. "Cody got hit by a taxi and the asshole kept on going."

"I'm sorry, Jay."

"Thanks." she gave him a weak smile.

A few minutes later, Mia and the guys came in with Jaylin's luggage. "Where's this going?" she asked.

Before Jaylin could respond, Dominic spoke. "Put them in my room."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Mia." he nodded. "Jay can sleep in there, I'll be on the couch."

"Alright then."

The three of them took everything into Dominic's room, then Brian came out, and gave Jaylin a hug. "Rome told me about Cody."

"Yeah." she nodded, letting go. "I buried him in my backyard this morning." both of them sat down on the couch. "You still staying with your dad?"

"No, I moved into my own house, a while ago."

Mia walked in from the kitchen. "You hungry, Jay? We were gonna go out to eat for a late dinner."

"Sure." she stood up. "But first, do I have time to take a shower?"

"Yeah, I still need to get ready."

Dominic stood up. "Come on, Jay, I'll show you where everything's at." she nodded, then followed him into his room. "There's a '45 inch flat screen." he leaned over to her. "With every channel known to man, in HD of course." she giggled, as Dominic opened a door. "Here's the bathroom and shower, towels are above the toilet."

"Okay, thanks, Dom."

"You're welcome." he smiled at her, then walked out of his room, and shut the door behind him.

As Jaylin was about to get into the shower, her cell phone rang. She picked it up and saw _'Happy'_ flashing on the screen. "I can't do this with you anymore." she muttered, pressing the end button. She tossed her phone on the bed, then went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.


	3. Chapter 3

...Chapter 3...

Rome, Jaylin, Brian, Mia, and Dominic sat down at the table at the restaurant. "Ooh, girl." Rome smacked Jaylin's arm. "This place has the best burgers."

"Okay." she laughed, looking at the menu.

"And they have the best mojitos." Mia added. "We have a round or two."

"Um." Jaylin slightly shook her head. "None for me, thanks."

Rome sat his menu down on the table. "Jay, what's up wit chu?" he raised his eyebrow. "You've turned down beer and mojitos?"

"Leave my sister alone." Brian threw a sugar packet at Rome's face. "If she don't want any alcohol, then she don't have to."

"Thank you." Jaylin stuck her tongue out him.

"There's something going on." he pointed his finger at her. "And I will figure it out."

"Good luck with that, Mr. Pearce." she laughed.

...

After dinner was over, the five of them were talking and eating dessert, when Jaylin's phone rang. She dug it out of her purse and groaned, seeing who was calling. "Who is it?"

Jaylin looked over at Dominic. "It's my step-brother." she chuckled, then looked back at her phone. "Probably trying to find out where I am."

"Nobody knows where you are?"

"No, Brian... I was too pissed off to tell them, but hang on a second." she pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Jay, where the hell are you?"

"I can't tell you, Jax."

"Just bring your ass home."

"Nope, I'm fine where I am."

Seconds later, Jaylin heard a familiar raspy voice on the phone. "Jay, cut the shit, and come back home."

"Excuse me." she got up from the table and went outside, then leaned up against the wall, turning her attention back her phone. "Hap, listen to me, because I'm only gonna say this once." she paused, feeling the tears forming in her eyes. "Crow or not, I'm done. I'm tired of you treating me like shit and hurting me. I deserve better than that and better than you, so we're through... we don't need you."

Happy groaned loudly. "Would you stop? I'm sorry, shit, what do you want from me?"

"Nothing... I don't want anything anymore, I said that I was done."

"Come on, Jay, you don't mean any of that. Get your ass back home so we can talk about your little temper tantrum you're having."

"Happy, you're not listening to me." tears were falling down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, leaning her head on the wall. "I'm done and I'm not coming home, because the baby and I, will be just fine without you."

"Baby? What baby?"

"I'm pregnant, Hap... ten weeks."

"Seriously?" he paused for a minute, then heavily sighed. "Are you sure it's even mine?"

Jaylin scoffed. "Wow, you went there? I'm not the one who did the cheating, that was you... you selfish prick." she counted to three in her head, taking a few deep breaths. "Just forget or lose my number and have a nice life without me." then she hung up her phone, turning it off.

"Jay?"

Her eyes shot open, a little startled. "Dom?" she wiped her face a little. "Uh, how much of that did you hear?"

"Enough." he pulled her into his arms. "Come here." she started to cry even more, then Dominic started rubbing her back. "It's okay."

About ten minutes later, Brian, Rome, and Mia walked outside and saw Dominic and Jaylin hugging. "What's wrong?" Brian asked.

"Nothing." Jaylin quickly let go of Dominic. "I just need some sleep."

"Okay." Mia nodded. "We'll go." then all of them piled into Brian's Dodge Durango, and he drove off.

* * *

Jax walked into Gemma's house and saw her sitting at the kitchen table with Clay, Tara, and Abel. "Hello, Jackson." Gemma glanced up, then saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Jax took a deep breath. "Jaylin's gone."

Clay snapped his head up. "What do you mean, she's gone? Where is she?"

"We don't know." he took the note from the front pocket of his cut and tossed it over to Clay. "But she left this."

Clay picked it up and started to read it. When he was finished, he looked up at Jax with a scowl. "Because of you and Hap... my little girl took off, to who the hell knows where?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "But Juice is tracking her cell phone."

"That's not good enough... you find her." he pointed his finger in at Jax as Gemma picked up the note. "So, how come Hap isn't here telling me he's part of the reason that she's gone?"

Jax shrugged. "Don't know... last I knew, he talked to Jay, then after, he got on his bike, and said that he's heading back to Tacoma."

"So he wasn't even man enough to tell me what happened to my daughter?"

Jax shook his head. "Guess not."

"But is she okay?" Tara asked. "And is the..."

"Is the _what_?" Clay glanced at her.

"Jay's pregnant... and by now, she's ten weeks."

Gemma asked. "She is?"

"Yeah, she wanted me to do the ultrasound on her, and not say nothing until she was ready."

Clay pointed his finger back at Jax. "You call Hap and tell him to get his ass at the clubhouse. The least he can do is man up to his responsibilities."

"Wow." Gemma shook her head. "Where do you think she went?"

"Well." Jax started. "Cody died this morning, so I'm guessing she went to Brian's."

"How'd her dog die?" Tara asked, looking over at Jax.

"Apparently, he got ran over by a taxi, and she buried him in her backyard."

"Shit." Gemma groaned. "She loved that damn dog."

"Do you know where Brian is?" Clay asked.

Jax looked up from his cell phone. "No, but I can have Juice look into it."

"Wait." Gemma raised her hand. "With everything going on, maybe it's a good thing Jaylin's out of town, just in case she might be a target." she put her hand on top of Clay's. "If she's with Brian, you know he'll keep her safe."

"Fine." he groaned, rubbing his face. "But I still want to know exactly where she's at."

Tara took out her phone. "Let me call her." she dialed, then waited for it to be picked up.

"Yeah, hello?"

Tara made a face, hearing a guy with a deep voice answering Jaylin's phone. "Uh, is Jaylin there?"

"She was upset and I just put her to bed, a little while ago. She's asleep right now... can I take a message?"

"Could you tell her that Tara called?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, thanks." she said, before hanging up her phone.

"Who was that?"

Tara looked up at Jax. "Some guy that answered her phone... he said that she was upset and she was asleep."

"Did he give his name?"

"No, Clay." Tara shook her head.

"Okay." Gemma nodded. "She needs her rest, we'll call her again tomorrow."

"Alright, fine." Clay got up from the table. "I'm going to bed." then he walked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Jax took a deep breath, then picked up Abel. "We're gonna go home."

"Okay, Baby." Gemma stood up and gave both Jax and Abel kisses on their cheeks, then gave Tara a hug. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Tara waved, then Jax and her went outside.

Jax put Abel in the carseat in the Cutlass, buckled him up, then shut the door. "I'll follow behind you."

"Okay." she put her hands on his shoulders. "Like Gemma said, if she's with Brian, she'll be fine... he's not going to let anything happen to her."

"It's not her being with Brian that I'm worried about." Jax took a deep breath. "It's her ex-boyfriend."

* * *

Dominic sat at the edge of his bed, watching Jaylin sleep so peacefully. Minutes later, he covered her up a little better, then walked out of the room.

"She asleep?" Brian asked, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah." Dominic nodded. "She's out for the night."

"Who was she talking to at the restaurant that got her so upset?" Mia asked. "Was it her step-brother?"

"No." he shook his head. "From what I gathered... she was talking to her ex, she said something about a crow and that she's done with him, because he's been cheating and hurting her."

"Oh."

"But that's not all." he paused, rubbing his bald head. "She's pregnant."

Mia's eyes widened a little. "Really?"

"Oh, hell no!" Rome stood up.

Dominic smacked him on his chest. "Relax... and Jay's sleeping."

Rome glared at Dominic for a few seconds, before he sat down. "Damn... that explains why she passed up the alcohol." he shook his head. "She got a bun in the oven."

"That's fucking great." Brian groaned.


End file.
